


Forever's gonna start tonight

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet one-shot about Larry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever's gonna start tonight

I'm nervous. Today is a big day, the biggest of my life, i'm stading here in my white suit, and i am a trainwreck. What if he changed his mind? If it's just a big prank. When we were back at the X-factor he and I always pranked everybody,we were the pranksters of the show, I don't even know how the others put up with us, we were unbearable, noisy and annoying. The perfect pair. I remember when we draw dicks on the others face while they were asleep, when we hid away in our bunks, making love silently, because the whole bus was asleep except us. It was perfect, then came the hiding. The management hated the thought of us being together, so we had to keep it in secret. The months of hiding in the closet were stressful, there were nights when I woke up to find Curly crying next to me, and I promised him that we will be together forever, even if I wasn't sure either. He was the most important, and he is still.

"Lou, stop picking on your suit." growled my ebony haired friend at me, slapping my hands away, then fixing my tuxedo up. "Tomlinson, he won't change his mind. You are his world." 

"Thanks, Z. I'm just anxious." he hugged me tight, calming my racing thoughts.

Liam rushed into the room, looking so happy and proud just if he's gonna marry Zayn today."You can come."

With this sentence my panic came back, and I lost the track of space and time, just my idiotic fantasies raged on the inside, like he will leave me at the altair or like this is just a big joke. I didn't even realised where am I, till a warm hand cupped mine, and I met with the most inviting pair of moss green eyes. He looked at me lovingly, and everything fellt into place. He caressed my hand with his thumb, and we turned towards the priest. Everything was perfect.

Our forever starts tonight.


End file.
